


Victor Crowley Smut Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Victor Crowley Smut Headcannons

hey could you do a victor crowley x reader nsfw one please also your talented at writing   
Ive done it as head cannons but if you’d like a story, just let me know 😊   
\- He would feel that pull towards you from the start, but when that develops into a sexual desire, hes torn and scared. Victor would have to know his partner well and trust them completely before anything sexual happened. But that isn’t to say hes never thought about it.   
\- One of his deepest and most embarrassing secrets is his lust over you. He had dreams about you, which were torturous when he awoke to find himself in bed alone. He wanted so desperately for you to be lying beside him. He had jacked himself off to the thought of you more times than you could count and often tried to hid a item of your clothing when you were around that he hoped you wouldn’t notice. Like a hoodie when it was warm outside. Or when he was at yours, he would slyly pinch a pair of your underwear. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to look you in the eyes for weeks after.   
\- But when that bridge is crossed, hes a very caring and adoring lover, if inexperienced. Victor is eager to learn, and has no qualms about spending the whole night pleasuring you. You’ll need to show him the basics, but after that, hes more than capable of finding things out.   
\- Hes super aware of your reactions. He quickly learns the difference between certain moans and gasps, which are good and which means hes doing something really good. But hes also scared to hurt you. If he trusts too hard into you or you aren’t fully prepared, he’ll feel a rush of guilt and self-hate for hurting you. But you can quickly fix that.   
\- Introduce Victor to places other than the bedroom for sex and no where is off limits.   
\- His favourite position is when you’re on top. He likes watching you use him to pleasure yourself as well as the small amount of power he can give if he thrusts his hips up at the right time.   
\- At the start, Victor was so self-conscious of his own body, that he refused to have any lights on or even the curtains open so some moon light could get it. But he would gradually build more confidence if you moan his name and how good he feels. It’ll start slow, always in the bedroom at the start. But once you’ve bought him out of his shell, he’ll start to be too focused on how good you feel and how he’s the one making you cum. Soon, it wont matter.   
\- He likes to see you with a little blood smeared across you. Not your own or his, though. It started after he had killed someone who had put you in danger. They had dragged you into the forest in the middle of the night, trying to use you as a hostage and keep Victor at bay. But it had only enraged Victor, who had managed to separate you from the man and killed the guy. You had ran into his arms, kissing him passionately. You had been so turned on by his dominance and sheer strength, that you couldn’t wait to get him. Victor had pushed you up against a nearby tree and, during the make out session, he had been touching your face and neck. He didn’t even realise that he had smeared a little blood on you until he had pulled away to open his trousers as you dropped your own underwear. Something in his snapped as he lifted you up and pushing himself into you. Victor fucked you against the tree, unable to pull his attention away from your pleasure-filled expressions and the blood that was on your skin.   
\- Victor is normally the more submissive one. He likes pleasing and pleasuring you, so he would naturally fall into a sub, but he can be more dominate, especially if someone tries to take you away or hurt you. Or if you ask him to.   
\- Hes likes playing around with soft bondage. The first time you had bought out some rope and asked him if you could tie his hands to the bedposts, he had been worried and scared, but complied because he trusted you. That night, he was treated to a blowjob, striptease, cowgirl and reverse, and he was so built up that when he finally came, his body was shaking. So when you suggest him tying you up, hes more than happy to oblige.   
\- When things are more intimate, Victor likes make love to you in missionary. He can kiss your lips, jaw and neck while slowly thrusting into you. It feels a lot more intimate and loving, especially if you look up at him and tell him how much you love him. He’ll melt in your arms.


End file.
